Love Carries You
by BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath
Summary: Harry has been through a lot of pain in his short life. A new life awaits him in a world where he doesn't have to fear pain. New friends and old family await him in this world in a new adventure. Implied abuse, violence, adventure, slash. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and I don't own Pokémon. If I did there would be TONS of slashy goodness.

**A.N.:** I was inspired to write this story when I read _When a Phoenix Interferes_. WizardsGirl -  this is her URL. It is an amazing story I really like it. I recommend for anyone to go read it.

**Warning: This story contains slash, implied abuse, verbal abuse, cussing and violence. If I find more I'll add the necessary warnings.**

Emerald eyes stared up at the night sky while tears and blood streamed from his eyes as he lay in the backyard at #4 Private Drive. He was covered in bruises and scars. His back, as well as the backs of his arms and legs were severely sunburned. His left eye was swollen almost shut with blood trickling out. He had a large gash that went from mid-forehead over his eye and down his cheek to stop about mid-neck.

His uncle had come home drunk and beat him using his unfinished chores and freakishness as an excuse.

"Mum? Dad? Am I really a freak? Am I _that_ big of a burden that I can't be loved? Why does Uncle hate me so much? Why did _I_ have to survive that crash?" He asked the sky tearfully.

"Oh Child, you _are_ loved. Your parents showed it by dying for you." A soft feminine voice said softly.

The child turned towards the voice and saw a beautiful man and woman walking towards him long flowing robes.

"Who are you?" He asked as he tried to get up without pulling his burns.

"You're safe Child. We mean you no harm. We wish to help you." The man said softly as he knelt next to him. "My name is Helios and this is my mate Luna. We knew your parents."

"My name is Harry. How did you know them?" Harry asked, curiosity out weighing self-preservation, "What does _'Mate'_ mean?"

Helios smiled, "We were friends before they died. They wanted us to watch over you is something happened to them. We are sorry for not helping you sooner, but we died shortly after your parents."

Harry stared in confusion, "If you died, how are you here?"

Luna smiled, "We were killed by a bad man. By this sudden end, we were trapped in this world. We were only just able to find you. Magic wanted us to send you to a place where you would be happy. It is a world very different from ours. You can be happy there. Once you go, I don't know if you can make it back."

"Are my relatives going?" Harry asked."

"No Child, you would be going alone." Helios said with a soft smile.

"I would like to go." Harry said with a soft voice.

"Alright, I'll heal what I can of your wounds. Luna is going to get your stuff from your room." Helios said as he scooted closer to Harry.

"It's the cupboard under the stairs." Harry said softly, hanging his head.

"Do not be ashamed Child. It is your relatives that should be ashamed." Luna said gently as she stroked his head then went towards the house.

Harry looked up slightly as Helios, "Will I get sight back in my eye?"

Helios stared in shock, "Your eye sight is gone?"

Harry nodded, "In the eye Uncle hurt."

"I'm sorry, Harry I don't have that type of healing power." Helios said sadly with regret.

Harry nodded in acceptance, "That's alright. Can you tell me about magic and how my parents really died?"

Helios nodded and started explaining as he healed Harry the best he could. The gash was a thick scar but also still a sore where the neck moved and over the eye. Most of the bruising was gone or paler than it was but the sunburn still remained. Helios had just finished explaining when Luna walked up with a small matchbox size trunk in her hand, "Harry this trunk will grow when you say grow and it will shrink when you say shrink. It is keyed to your magic only. It has self-updating books inside that will teach you magic and how to control it. It has your family's entire library in it."

"Thank you." Harry said as he rose to his feet.

Helios and Luna stood in front of Harry, "We are very sorry for nor helping you sooner. I know it doesn't change the fact you had to live with these monsters, but if we could have we would have helped you or raised you ourselves."

"You have now and that is all that matters." Harry said with a happy smile.

Luna held out a necklace it was three stars with a different stone at each point. "This will take you to your new world. You can continue to wear it afterwards if you would like as well. Be happy Child. We will watch over you when we pass, but your parents are always with you."

"Thank you." Harry said softly, accepting the necklace.

Helios held out a small box. "There are a few pieces of jewelry from the Potter and Evans lines. There is more in your vaults, don't worry magic assured us you'll be able to access them."

Harry accepted the box and opened it. Inside were several rings, necklaces and earrings. Harry took out a choker, ear cuff, two rings and an earring. He quickly put each item on except the earring, "Can one of you pierce my ear?"

"Of course." Luna said accepting the trinket and made quick and painless work of Harry's ear.

Each piece was part of a set. The choker had a wolf, a dog, a stag and a doe in a diamond shape with a griffin and phoenix in the center. The earring was a dangle, the pendant a miniature version of the choker. One ring had tracks from each animal and the other had a braid of six strands, each strand mimicked the fur or feathers of each animal.

"All set Child?" Helios asked gently.

Harry nodded after putting his box in his trunk.

"Oh last thing Child. You should probably use a different surname. Just in case someone bad from here looks for you. But we can also send people from here to go along with you. They will show up later though. We thought Donovan was a good name for you to use."

Harry smiled, "I like that name."

"Alright, Harry Donovan have fun."

Harry nodded, pulling the necklace over his head and disappeared.

Luna looked over at her mate sadly, "I hope he will be happy and safe."

Helios nodded, "As do I, My Love. We can only hope. We now need to go find those that will help Harry and get them ready." He held out his hand for her to take.

Luna accepted the offered hand with a smile, "Let's go then."

And they too disappeared.

Professor Oak was walking along one of the small rivers near the woods on the far side of his property. He was checking on Pokémon when he found a group of Growlithe, Arcanine, and Eevees a tightly together. Confused, he walked over to investigate and found them surrounding and protecting a young boy.

"Oh dear me. Arcanine, can you bring him to the lab?" Professor Oak asked.

The large dog-like Pokémon nodded with an affirmative bark signaling the other Pokémon to move. With a little help from Professor Oak, Arcanine carried the child to Oaks lab. Arcanine carried the young boy over to a couch in the Oak Lab waiting room. Oak helped to place the boy on the couch then went to call Nurse Joy on the video phone.

"Professor Oak, this is a surprise. Is everything alright?" The pink haired nurse asked.

"When I was out walking the river boundary on the far side of the property I found the Pokémon surrounding a young boy. He is unconscious and injured. "

"I'll be right over. Is he still out there?" She asked.

"No, Arcanine brought him in." Professor Oak replied.

"Alright, we'll be there soon." She said then hung up.

Oak hung up and turned to look at the boy. He wasn't really tall and the way his clothes swamped him as they lay against his body. He had long black hair, it flowed in messy waves covering part of his face and neck then went on down, stopping around his waist. Professor Oak walked over and was about to move his hair when Nurse Joy and Chansey came in.

"Professor Oak, where is he?" Joy asked as she came closer to him.

"He's right here." Oak said as he stepped aside.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last Chapter:**__ "Professor Oak, where is he?" Joy asked as she came closer to him. _

"_He's right here." Oak said as he stepped aside. _

_**A.N.: *JUMPS UP* YES I 'M ALIVE!!!! *DIVES BEHIND STEEL BARRIER***_

_**A.N.:**__**Pokémon talking psychically ----- **__Harry talking psychically_

Nurse Joy gasped as she rushed forward. Quickly she and Chansey accessed his condition enough to see if he could be moved. "I'm going to take him to the Pokémon Center with me. I have better equipment there."

Chansey and Oak helped carry the boy to the awaiting ambulance outside.

"You are welcome to ride along Professor Oak." Joy offered as she walked around to the driver's door as Chansey climbed in the back with the boy.

"Alright." Oak replied as he climbed into the passenger's side.

The ride to the Pokémon Center was quick and Chansey carried the boy out on a stretcher. People outside the Center stared in surprise as a human was wheeled inside.

Joy grabbed the several towels as Chansey brought over a bowl of warm water. Chansey quickly stripped the boy down to his skivvies. Both Joy and Oak stared in shock at the scars and bruises covering his body. Most bruises were several stages into healing. Joy noticed that his hair was matted to his face and neck with blood.

"What's in his hair?" Oak asked curiously.

"It's blood. I'm really confused as to why his parents left him at your lab instead of getting him medical attention. Oh you poor thing!" Joy gasped as she uncovered the gash on his face and neck. Slowly Joy and Chansey cleared away the blood.

"That is a serious injury. I wonder if he lost sight in that eye." Oak wondered out loud.

"If he had medical attention immediately, it is possible he could have kept it. From the state of this wound, he has gone past the time frame we could have been able to fix it. We just have to hope." Joy said as she and Chansey started dressing the gash. It was a quick, but steady, process.

"We should let him rest."Joy said as she led the way out of the room.

"I need to get back to my lab anyways. Please call me when he wakes." Oak asked and left when Joy nodded.

Harry woke up and looked around in confusion. The room he was in had several hospital beds, both normal sized beds and oddly shaped or sized beds. Harry sat up only to realize his clothes were gone when his blanket bared his chest to the cold room. He quickly pulled his blanket up to cover his chest when the door opened revealing a large pink egg-shaped creature with a nurse hat and egg on it's' stomach.

Harry blinked at it in shock, "Hello."

The pink egg rushed over to him, "Chansey!" it said as it pulled at the blanket.

"What are you doing?" Harry almost shouted in his desperation to keep his blanket on.

"Chan Chansey Chan." It said out loud but in Harry's head it said, _**"Checking your injuries."**_

"All you had to do is ask." Harry said as he let Chansey pull down the blanket. "What's your name?" Harry asked as Chansey studied his bandages, _**"Rosie."**_

"Well I'm happy to meet you Rosie." Harry replied with a slight smile.

Rosie stared at Harry in shock when the door opened to reveal a pink haired woman in a nurse uniform. She looked up from her clipboard as she started to ask a question when she noticed Harry awake, "Chansey why didn't you come get me when he woke up?" she asked as she started to walk over.

"Rosie." Harry said softly causing the nurse to pause.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Her name is Rosie. She told me so." Harry replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rosie. I didn't know." She said apologetically to Rosie.

Harry blinked in confusion and tilted his head. "How? Didn't you ask her?"

The nurse smiled kindly, "It's not a common trait for a human to know what a Pokémon is saying. It is usually a trait in relation to Physic Powers." She explained as she walked the rest of the way over, "My name is Nurse Joy. What's yours?"

"Harry Donovan." Harry said shyly.

Joy smiled sweetly as the shy boy. "It's nice to meet you Harry. Can you tell how you ended up in the reservation at Oak Labs?"

Harry's brows dipped in confusion, "Reservation? Oak Labs?" Harry mumbled as images started flashing in his head. He winced and held his head as it started throbbing.

"It's alright Harry, don't force it. The memory will come when it wants." Joy said as she rose, picking up a jar off the table next to his bed. "I need to apply this to your sunburn. I also need to reapply bandages on your neck, face, arms and legs. Do you remember how you got all of those injuries?" She asked softly.

Harry bowed his head and replied almost too softly, "My Uncle. He said I wasn't behaving."

Joy gaped at him then spoke with a forced smiled, "Well, we'll just make sure you don't go back to him. Where are your parents? Maybe I can contact them for you?"

"I don't have parents anymore. They died a long time ago." Harry said sadly, a few tears trickling out.

"I'm so sorry." Joy said softly as Rosie hurried to the other side of the bed and held Harry in her arms. "I'm going to start with your wounds."

Joy situated Harry and started removing bandages. As gently as she could, Joy smeared on the burn cream. Harry flinched when she got to the small of his back.

"I'm sorry Harry." She said softly.

"It's okay you're trying to help me." Harry replied.

Quickly so not to hurt him too much, Joy finished putting the cream on his arms and back then started to re-bandage his lacerations. When she got to his face she looked at Harry sadly, "I'm sorry Harry but I wasn't able to heal your eye. The damage was too far gone for me to save the vision."

Harry laid one of his hands on Joys and smiled softly, "It's alright. I still have use of my other eye." He said in a comforting voice.

Joy smiled with tears in her eyes, "You're the one that should be upset, and I couldn't give your sight back."

Harry just smiled, "That's because you aren't the person that took my sight away. Like I said, I can still see out of my right eye."

Rosie gently hugged Harry then started to bandage his face. It felt like forever before they were done with all of the treatment.

Before she moved away Harry asked softly, "Um…..can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Joy replied sweetly as she leaned back in her chair.

Harry paused for a moment then shyly asked, "What exactly _is_ Rosie?" When he realize Joy was confused he clarified, "What type of creature is she? What were those creatures at the reservation?"

"Oh, she and those creatures are called Pokémon. Are you telling me you don't remember?" she asked worriedly.

"No, I have no idea what they are. I can't really remember. I remember my parents, their names, my relatives, my favorite food and colors, but I can't remember what Pokémon are." Harry elaborated.

"That's alright, Harry it happens with some people. You will remember one day, until then I'll tell you. Pokémon are all over our world. There are dozens of different species but there are only seventeen types. Types pertain to the elements they control. There are Fire, Water, Rock, Normal, Electric, Flying, Psychic, Ground, Grass, Ice, Fighting, Poison, Bug, Ghost, Dragon, Dark, and Steel. There are also Pokémon that overlap, but that will better to be learned later. Now, each type has dozens of sub-species when the list is broken down. There is no telling how many types there are and there are sure to be almost as many undiscovered still. I think that is enough for now."Joy smiled as she picked up the clipboard, "You are welcome to sit in the Pokémon Center or you can stay back here, as long as you rest as much as possible. If you sit our front you'll see what I, mean about the number of Pokémon I need to go out front; if you decide to stay back here I'll see you after while." Joy finished as she made her way out of the medical room.

"Rosie? Where are my clothes?" Harry asked the pink Pokémon.

"_**Your clothes were ruined but your jewelry and trinkets are in the drawer by your bed." **_Rosie said as she made her way to the closet. _**"You can wear these for now." **_She added as she handed Harry a pair of pajamas.

Smiling softly Harry accepted the garments and when Rosie didn't leave, he dressed under the blanket. He rose shakily from the bed, Rosie at his side for balance.

"I would like to go out front if that's alright." Harry requested shyly.

_**  
"That's no problem Harry. Just lean on me." **_Rosie said softly and led the way out of the room.

Harry relaxed into a cushy seat in a small circle by a fireplace. Chairs were situated around a small coffee table.

"Here you are Harry, I'm sure you've got to be hungry." Nurse Joy said sweetly as she passed him a small tray of sandwiches with a glass of juice.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Harry replied with a light blush.

Harry spent the rest of the day and week sitting in the main room watching the people coming and going. He was sitting in his usual seat when somebody walked up by his chair.

"Hello, are you new here?" A rough voice asked curiously.

Harry turned toward the voice, "Yes, I am—"

"There you are Harry, oh hello Ash, I didn't think you'd be back for a few more days." Professor Oak commented as he walked over to the pair.

"Yeah, I got an early boat back and a friend flew me home." Ash replied with a grin.

"Would y'all like to sit down?" Harry asked softly in a shy voice.

"Sure."

"Thank you, Harry."

Both men replied as they took seats across the small circle from Harry's chair.

"Let me make the introductions." Oak started and motioned to Ash, "This is Ash Ketchum. He is a Pokémon Trainer and Pokémon Champion." Oak then motioned to Harry, "Ash, this is Harry Donovan. We found him unconscious on the reservation surrounded by Pokémon about a week ago."

Ash raised a brow, "Have you been able to contact your family?"

"He doesn't have any actually." Oak answered for Harry then turned to talk to him, "The reason I'm here today Harry is I was wondering if you would like to go with me to my friend's house. He caught a new Pokémon and he wanted to show it to me. He and his family would also like to meet you, they've seen you in here a few times this week and they were curious about you. You're welcome to come too Ash, since you and Gary aren't rivals anymore you've not really been able to see each other. He went ahead while I came to invite Harry."

Ash nodded, "Alright, it sounds like fun. Are you going Harry?"

"I would like too, if you don't mind I just have to tell Nurse Joy." Harry replied softly.

"I don't mind you going Harry. I think it will do you some good to meet some of the people in town. Professor Oak can also give you more information on Pokémon while you are there." Nurse Joy answered from behind Harry.

"What you do mean Nurse Joy?" Oak asked in confusion.

"Harry here woke up without any memory of Pokémon. I've been educating him about them a little every day, but since you research them you can tell him a lot more information than I ever could." She replied simply.

Oak nodded, "Alright I'll get him a crash course in Pokémon."

Joy nodded, "Alright then, don't overdo it Harry. You are still healing, but I won't make you a prisoner. Oak you are responsible for Harry, do you understand me?"

"Of course Joy I will make sure he doesn't get hurt or aggravate any current injuries." Oak said with raised hands as if to fend off an attack.

Joy nodded and after a quick stroke of Harry's hair she went to help a Trainer carrying in an injured Pidgey.

"Are you ready Harry, Ash?" Oak asked as he rose from his seat.

"Yes." Harry replied as he too rose from his seat, Ash following quickly behind him.

The trio had been walking for a while when a yellow mouse came running down the street and jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Hey Pikachu, I thought you wanted to stay with Mom." Ash said as he scratched behind one yellow ear.

Oak smiled at the boy and his Pokémon and was about to speak when Harry said, "He said your mother was taking a nap and he got bored so he came to find you."

Ash and Oak turned to stare at Harry, "Is something wrong?" Harry asked shyly.

"You can understand him?" Ash asked curiously.

Harry nodded.

"That's a rare gift Harry. You may not want to show it off until you can get a hand on it, alright?" Oak advised.

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry. Joy told me it was a rare gift, I didn't mean to do anything wrong." Harry said softly as he stared at his feet.

"You did nothing wrong, Harry. Psychic gifts are very powerful and people will try to use you if you aren't able to fully grasp this gift. It isn't a bad thing, I promise." Oak said gently with as he laid a hand on Harry's shoulder causing the young man to flinch.

Oak and Ash both noticed this but didn't comment as Oak changed the subject, "You wanted to learn more about Pokémon, I'll use Pikachu here as an example. Pikachu is an Electric Mouse Pokémon. He was Ash's first Pokémon. He can learn Iron Tail, Thunder Bolt and Quick Attack. Ash's Pikachu here is much like a human; he is very determined and independent. He is resourceful and quick thinking.

All Pokémon develop their own personality. The way they are raised will determine how they behave."

"So Pokémon are a lot like humans except that they control elements and are animals." Harry clarified.

"Yeah, I've caught and befriended tons of Pokémon. I have found that no two Pokémon are the same. Pikachu here battled another Pikachu and they couldn't be more different. Sparky was the other Pikachu, he was a nice Pokémon but shy." Ash replied as Pikachu climbed up onto his shoulder to study Harry. "He's curious about you. Would you like to hold him?" Ash offered as he lifts Pikachu up.

Harry blushed shyly, "If he doesn't mind." With that said Pikachu jumped over and landed gently on Harry's right shoulder. "So some Pokémon have names and some don't?" Harry asked curiously as he scratched Pikachu's head.

"Yes, it depends on the Trainer on whether or not their Pokémon uses a name most of the time. There are cases where a Pokémon can refuse to answer their Trainer if they don't like their name or don't want a name." Oak said then laughed, "I had a Trainer catch an Eevee and named it Foxy. The Eevee would walk away from his Trainer until she renamed it Dreamer."

Harry laughed, "You can't blame Dreamer really, and he doesn't really look like a fox. If it was a Ninetails then I would understand." At his companions' curious looks he added, "They were brought into the Center."

"Grandfather!" a voice called from the distance. The group looked up to see a young man with dark red hair waving at them.

"That's my grandson, Gary. He decided to stop being a Trainer and is now working to become a Researcher." Oak explained as they neared the young man.

"Hey, I was just on my way to find you." Gary said with a grin as he gave Oak a quick hug. "You must be Harry it is a pleasure to meet you." Gary said kindly and held out his hand that Harry took.

"It's been a while Gary, how's Researching treating you?" Ash asked as he grasped Gary's forearm in a brotherly shake.

"It's been good. I'm going to be leaving on a Journey soon to get my own information to compare to what is already out there." Gary replied with a grin.

"Tell me when and I'll go with you if you'd like some company." Ash offered as they started the walk up the walkway leading to the house.

"Alright, I was hoping to leave by next week. Is that enough time for you?" Gary asked.

"No problem." Ash replied with a grin.

The duo was drug out of their conversation when Oak knocked on the door. The door was opened by a young man about Gary and Ash's age. He had waist length black hair with dark blue streaks shot through it. He looked out through blue-grey eyes.

"Hello Professor." He said in a deep voice as he stepped back to allow them entrance. "Mom and dad are in the living room." He explained as he led the way down the hall to a sprawling room decorated comfortably in greens and blues.

"Professor it's good to see you." The woman said as she walked over and hugged Oak. "Hello Ash, Gary. Is this the young man you wanted to bring?"

Oak nodded as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "This is Harry Donovan. Harry this is Mayce Mysterio*." Oak then motioned to the man across the room that had risen and walked closer to the group with a young girl on his hip. "This is her husband Ray Mysterio and their daughter Kelly and their son Angelous." Oak added as he motioned to each person.

"Why don't we go out back, Ray wants to cook-out. We can use that time to get to know each other." Mayce said then led the way outside, everyone was quick to follow.

**A.N.** I apologize again for the HUGE delay in updates. I am working on chappies as we speak. It will really get going next chappie and maybe even a scene from Harry's old World.

*- Yes I got Mysterio from WWE Friday Night Smackdown. He is one of my favorite wrestlers.


End file.
